reborn as a sword in Naruto
by aaron.harvey960
Summary: future world travel an oc in our world is transported to naruto as a sword watch as he and naruto takes the world of Naruto by storm future world travel oc x female Naruto x female kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Me: ugh another day

I walked up to my patio opened the door and stepped in my house

Me sees an old man with a white cloak freezes

Me Glares

"Who the hell are you!" I shout what the hell are you doing in my house

You don't like your life? The old man asked

"uh…"

What the what are you talking about

"Anwser the question"

"No"

"Do you wish for a new one?"

"Yes but you still haven-?"

"Then arise and take your Spot as the new super saiyan god in the cruel ninja world

Silence.

…

…

"...Okay …look old man" I said obviously irated "Get the hell out of my house. You've obviously watched to much anime and I -"

"Bye!" he said clearly not bothered with what I said at all. I felt my body being squashed a sphere of light surrounding me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shout as I shot up to the sky disappearing through the scariest whole I've ever seen.

The old man crosses his legs, his face becomes transparent "good luck, Aaron."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

ME: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

?:W**OULD YOU STOP SCREAMING HUMAN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP !** A voice echoes across the...sewer? The lanscape looks like a sewer and oddly looks

"How the fuck can I calm down I was just having a normal day a normal fucking day I had just finished my day at my job all I wanted was to relax and then some old guy breaks into my house and then starts asking me strange questions about ninjas and Supersaiyan gods" Not noitcing a pair of red eyes windening in shock.

"AND THEN HE HAS THE NERVE TO KIDNAP ME AND WHHHOAAAA"

My eyes widen at the spott of a Gigantic Ninetailed fox staring at me intensely

"YOUR NOT REAL" I screamed "THIS IS A DREAM... NONONO THIS IS NO DREAM THIS IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"

***BOOM***

I find myself face first on the ground moaning in pain as a huge tail Smacked me on the head

"Ouch" The Kyuubi Snorted "**feel better?" **

"Yeah, thanks now I know this is not a dream- i froze

Kyuubi smirked in amusement as my eyes slowly widen in horror

"Oh dear god no!" My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted

2 hours later

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed as I awoke startled

"Oh man" I groaned

"what a horrible dream"

"**The brats awake!"**

My eyes widen as I spot Kurama/kyuubi smiling evilly at me I also noticed he was not alone I spotted a familiar blond haired blue eyed whisker marked menace wearing that bright orange jumpsuit

"AAHHHHH i CAN'T SEE, THE LIGHT , THE LIGHT TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!"

The kyuubi's smirk grew as A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head

"OI "

Once I continue to evaluate the blond haired whiskered female I noticed a strange bulge on his chest wait a minute

"Naruto, are you gay?"

I was punched in the face knocked out unconscious last thing I heard was "I'm a woman bastard," and the sound of kyuubi's laughter echoing through the area before darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay,"I groaned out as I tried to fix Everything according to the Kyuubi. "You said That I could possibly be the Sword the blonde menace" words causing her to scowl and kyuubi to snicker found! During her her encounter with the snake fag ?"

The kyuubi nodded with a snicker "**Yes"**

"

"Which Of course unlocked her ki the kyuubi nodded and yous said that, She's the only one who could weld me? Because she is the child of prophecy? "

"**Yes!**

"You also said naruto's teammates abandoned her when she was about to die" My eyes soften at her from that but held fury

The kyuubi nodded

…

I sighed as I turned to naruto I was about to speak when I growled in pain and took a knee

The memories of yamoshi came in My head the memories of the sword he wielded came to be I groaned as My eyes flashed teal. A tail spread out from my behind as my body grew triple in size. A white aura surrounded me as It flickered from white to gold rapidly I let out a huge roar as light blinded everyone

Kyuubi and Naruto who's eyes widen in shock had to cover their eyes from the bright light that covered the area.

Once the light died down I stood their with an impassive look on my face . tears rolling down my face as I took a knee

Naruto's face lit up with a blush as she looked at me. Kyuubi was speechless it even seemed that its fur was slightly darker

My eyes were emerald green My hair was the same. I was glowing an otherworldly glow as My flaming green aura surrounded me Super saiyan god but green and as Buff as a super saiyan goku."

"How is this possible, I groaned out shocked as I looked at my hands and the tail waving behind me that was once brown now green.

**It seems** the kyuubi spoke out after a moment of silence " **That the powers awoken after you became the sword "**

I shook my head I not only gained memories I gained powers.

I turned toward Naruto "Look Naruto she looked at me with those bright blue eyes . I'll train you to be the strongest warrior this world has ever known." so that no one will hurt you again. Be warned the training is intense"

She nodded

And the kyuubi glowed crimson before it turned into a beautiful female I covered my eyes and, covered Naruto's with a huge blush on my face the kyuubi was smirking at my reaction

the kyuubi was a female standing there in all her naked glory showing her dd cup breast

"Kyuubi while I am shocked that your female please put some clothes on! Children are here " If my eyes aren't closed I would of glared at her

She pouted "fine, spoil my fun why do in an instant clothes appeared on her she seemed to be wearing a bright crimson dress with gold streaks on it.

She and Naruto snorted naruto licked my hand "EW" I yelped as I rubbed my hand on my pants rubbing it off

"What was that for ?"

"Hands off" she glared at me

The kyuubi chuckled in amusement

"**Now kit, since uh…"**

"Aaron" I introduced

"**Right! Aaron"**

"What a weird name" Naruto muttered to herself

I glared at her, "says the girl whos named after a ramen topping"

"It means malstrom damnit?" She stomped her foot

Me and kyuubi chuckled

Will be training you for the next three years Kyuubi spoke

"**He would be training you in Ki while I train you in chakra"**

Time in the mindscape runs differently so a full year would be a couple of seconds.

Me and Naruto's eyes widen

"So much better than the hyperbolic time chamber"

"**The what?" **Kyuubi asked overhearing me

"Its uh its a room similar in another world" I told them

She nodded "we'll start training you "I spoke up "now are you ready"

She smirked Her eyes blazed with determination as she looked us in the eyes

"I was born ready "


End file.
